Complicated
by moderndaycinderella
Summary: One-shot songfic. Inspired by "Complicated", by Carol Dawn Johnson. Hope that you enjoy! DH- Author note, 'ned' needs to read
1. Complicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, line, or anything else you may recognize. Unless I said it in one of my fics.**

_I'm so scared that  
The way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room  
I wanna find a hiding place_

He was everything to her. She was so afraid that sometime he was just going to look at her and know how she felt. She just knew that if he looked too long at her he would find out her secret. Every time he walked into the room she would edge away so he wouldn't be able to find out.

_We used to laugh  
We used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and  
A touch of your hand  
Just make me come unglued_

:Flashback:

"Geez Harry, you would think that after three years of being friends you would learn not to trust my food." Draco laughed along with Hermione who had been laughing for at least ten minutes.

They were all sitting in Hermione's living room and Harry had banana pudding all over his face. Ginny was laughing but trying to help him clean it up. Hermione and Draco were just laughing at him. They had spent the rest of the night joking about it and Harry getting back at Draco. It was a normal Friday night dinner for the four. Ron and Pansy couldn't make it, for that night was their anniversary. At the end of the night Hermione was at the door with Draco, Harry, and Ginny, seeing them off. She hugged Harry and Ginny and watched as they apparated off. Then she turned to Draco and he hugged her and winked. She laughed and playfully hit him on the arm and he apparated.

:End Flashback:

Now when ever she saw him and he flashed her his beautiful smile he knees went weak and she would pray that he didn't notice the blush that crept up her neck and to her cheeks.

And now when he hugged her goodbye she would take her time and breath in his scent. What a wonderful scent. She couldn't get enough of it.

_It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth?  
Is it fact or fiction  
The way I feel for you?_

"Merlin, should I tell him?" Hermione paced around her study, not able to concentrate on her work, thanks to a certain blond wizard.

"Do I even like him? Is it just, I don't know, lust? No, I don't think so." Hermione sat down and put her head in her hands.

_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated_

Hermione threw one of her pillows against the wall.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" she yelled.

_  
I wanna hold you close  
I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go  
I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated._

She sat back down and looked at a picture of her and Draco at the first annual Weasley bash, right after their team had won the quidditch game. They were smiling and looked great together.

"Should I tell him? No. I can't. I love him too much as a friend. I am just going to have to ignore them and act normal, before he starts to suspect anything.

_Just when I think  
I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always  
On your lips_

"Hermione me and Harry were talking to Draco the other night." Ginny looked at Hermione with her honey eyes. They had a little of a mischievous glint to them today.

"Really." Hermione went back to eating her Caesar salad that she favored from the soup and salad shop in London.

"Yes. Do you know he must have spent a good twenty minutes talking about you, isn't that right Harry." Ginny looked at her boyfriend who nodded, genuinely.

_They say I'm more  
Than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
Well I admit that  
I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye_

"Hermione you two would be so great together." Ginny said, looking at Hermione with great interest.

'Keep it together Hermione!' Her mind screamed while out loud she said, "We are just friends Gin."

Harry snorted and shook his head, "Do you not see the way he looks at you?"

Hermione lowered her head, "Well…"

_Oh it's so confusing  
I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes_

Again in her study Hermione was pacing.

"If he likes me so much as those two say he does, why doesn't he just tell me so himself?"

She sat on her bed and looked at another picture of him. This one was of him and his little sister, Rita. He looked so handsome with her. You could see the love in his eyes from miles away.

"Should I tell you? If you said yes, we could be so happy, but if you say no. What if it ruined our friend ship? Damn it Draco, why do you do this to me?"

_It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated__  
I wanna hold you close__  
I wanna push you away__  
I wanna make you go__  
I wanna make you stay__  
Should I say it__  
Should I tell you__  
How I feel?__  
Oh, I want you to know__  
But then again I don't__  
It's so complicated._

Two weeks after her talk with Harry and Ginny Hermione found her self at a party for Draco's birthday. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was strait. She knew that he liked her hair strait. He had told her that one day when they went to the zoo with Rita. And everyone knows how much he likes black. She hoped that he would notice her, and he did.

The entire night he watched her walk around and talk to various people. She danced and looked like she was having a great time.

At about eleven o'clock Draco saw her alone, finally. He excused him self from the conversation and walked up behind her. She never noticed him and he smirked. He snuck up behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Do I not get a 'happy birthday'?"

Hermione jumped and spun around to find Draco smirking at her. She smiled back.

_I hate it 'cause  
I've waited so long  
For someone like you  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you  
How I feel?  
Oh I want you to know  
But then again I don't_

She had made up her mind on what she was going to do. She grabbed her hand and her present off the table. She pulled him into the coat room. She gave him a hug and gave the present to him. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear, "Happy Birthday."

She then grabbed her coat and walked out.

Draco was confused. He looked down at the present and opened it. Inside was a picture of him and Hermione. Underneath the picture of the two it said, 'picture perfect'. There was another package that he noticed. He opened it and there was a ring. The ring was silver with a giant emerald in it. It had intricate snake designs on it. It was magnificent. As he was looking it over he noticed some engravings on the inside.

'I Love You'

Draco ran out of the house and out to the garden, where all the wands were, just so drunk wizards couldn't leave. He saw her walking down the steps, wand in hand. He ran to catch up with her hoping, praying that she didn't apparate before he got there. Thankfully she didn't.

He ran right to her and grabbed her arm. He felt her stiffen and she spun around wand raised. When she saw who it was, she looked scared, but for an entirely different reason.

Draco stroked her cheek and brought himself closer to her. Her eyes closed. Draco brought his lips right up to her ear.

"I love you too."

_  
It's so complicated_

**I hope that you liked it. I was listening to this song and the idea just popped into my head. Please review. **

**Toodles **

**Chocolate hugs and cherry kisses**

**Nikki**


	2. NOTE

**I know that this is a one shot but I need to say something. I f you are going to flame someone, don't do it anonymously. Get some balls and sign it. I have seen it done to so many other fics and now mine and it pisses me off. I don't care if you liked my story, I did. Like I said when I wrote it, I listened to the song and it came to my mind. If you don't like it tell me, but not if you aren't going to let me know who doesn't like my story. **

**All that matters is that I like my fic. **

**This is for _everyone_ who has ever opened up their reviews and there were flames and they said anonymous.**

**Once again: If you have the nerve to put down something that someone worked hard on then at least have the decency to tell them who it is. **

**Nikki **


End file.
